Les ténèbres et la lumière
by Sen Chizu
Summary: HaoxJeanne. Que se passe t-il quand Hao décide d'enlever Jeanne ? La réponse est ici ! Fic abandonnée.


1. ENLEVEMENT

C'était le soir, le soleil se couchait et ses rayons lumineux éclairaient le ciel comme pour rester encore ici. Dans quelques instants, ce serait l'heure.

Je sentis une main tirée ma cape, je baissais les yeux et vit Opacho me regarder avec ses grands yeux :

Hao-sama a l'air triste, quelque chose ennuie Hao-sama ?

Non, tout va bien Opacho, mais cela m'ennuie de devoir perdre mon temps à faire une chose si ennuyeuse…

Pourquoi Hao-sama ?

Je sentis les yeux d'Opacho s'emplirent de larmes, posa ma main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit d'un air confiant :

Hao-sama…

Allons Opacho tu es vraiment tout petit !

Opacho me sourit et alla rejoindre le groupe un peu plus loin.

Je regardais le ciel, le soleil avait totalement disparu et avait cédé la place à sa sœur la lune.

C'était l'heure…

¤¤¤

La lune éclairait le ciel de sa lumière blanche, quelques étoiles apparaissaient et scintillaient dans le noir de la nuit.

J'aimais cet instant de la journée où tout était silencieux et où la lune veillais sur le monde, sur chaque personne qui dormaient, il n'y avait plus de guerres ou d'ennemis, il n'y avait que la nuit qui berçait notre sommeil.

Quoique je sois enfermée dans mon armure de fer, je sentis une présence à côté de moi, je devinai que c'était celle de Lyserg :

Que se passe t-il Lyserg ?

Jeanne-sama…

Je lui souris derrière mon masque :

Parle sans crainte, je t'écoute.

Jeanne-sama, je ne sais pas si je suis assez fort…

Pourquoi dit-tu cela Lyserg, tu as progressé ces derniers temps et je suis fière de toi !

Mais Jeanne-sama, quand je vois Hao… Je ne me sens pas assez fort pour le vaincre et… J'ai peur !

Tu apprendras à dominer ta peur Lyserg, j'ai confiance en toi.

Lyserg sourit :

Merci Jeanne-sama…

Tout à coup, j'entendis Marco arriver vers nous, il était préoccupé.

Jeanne-sama, nous avons repairé le groupe d'Hao, il vient vers nous !

L'information mit 3 secondes à attendre mes oreilles.

Va prévenir les autres, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt pour l'accueillir !

Bien !

Marco s'éloigna, Lyserg sur ses talons et quelques minutes plus tard tous les X étaient réunis, je devinais leur inquiétude et les rassurais :

Ne craignez rien, j'ai foi en vous.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, reconnaissant :

Marco…

Oui !

Marco ouvrit mon armure de fer et j'en sortis en tenue de combat.

Au loin apparaissait le Spirit of Fire de Hao, il tenait son maître dans sa main et tout le reste du groupe suivait.

Hao se redressa et baissa les yeux vers nous, le vent faisait jouer les plis de sa cape et ses cheveux. Il nous sourit d'un air moqueur.

Hao… Murmurais-je tout bas pour moi-même.

Personne ne m'avait entendu et pourtant son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens.

¤¤¤

Le groupe des X-Laws, si redoutable, semblait soudain tellement insignifiant quand je les regardais du haut de mon esprit.

Elle était là bien sûr, elle n'aurait raté pour rien au monde mon déplacement jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle murmura quelque chose tout bas en me regardant et je posa mon regard sur elle.

Ses yeux rouge sang me contemplèrent sans ciller avec une lueur de défi :

Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite Hao ?

Mon sourire augmenta davantage.

Je tenais à voir comment se porte mes chers X.

Nous ne t'appartenons pas ! Nous sommes là pour que tu disparaisses de ce monde ! Notre mission est d'éliminer tout le mal qui règne dont toi !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ils ne se lassaient jamais à force ?

Ca ne vous ennuie pas de répéter continuellement le même baratin ?

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

Ce « baratin » va se réaliser ! À vous mes anges !

Les X dégainèrent leurs pistolets et tirèrent, les anges apparaissent. Je pouffai, ces anges aussi imposants soit-ils n'étaient rien. Je jetai à l'Iron Maiden un regard rempli de mépris :

Qui crois-tu impressionner avec ces jouets ? Sûrement pas moi ! Puisque tu aimes jouer, à mon tour !

J'envoyais mes sbires à l'attaque.

Les anges n'avaient aucune chance face à eux, je le savais et elle aussi. Je la vis jetée des regards désespérés à son groupe en train de se battre en vain. Son regard se tourna vers moi, impassible je descendis de la main de Spirit of Fire et m'avança vers elle.

Alors Jeanne, que comptes-tu faire ?

Elle me jeta un regard haineux, je la sentis qui hésitait, trop fière pour me supplier d'épargner son groupe et voulant en même temps les protéger.

Cette hésitation lui serait fatale.

¤¤¤

Il se tenait devant moi, si prés que je pouvais apercevoir les moindres plis de sa cape.

Mes X étaient en train de se faire battre à plat de couture et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je regarda impuissante mon groupe.

Hao ris en voyant mon air désemparé et tendit la main vers moi, je sursautais en sentant sa main jouée avec une mèche de mes cheveux et je le regardaient, ses yeux bruns me contemplaient, je sentais son regard sur moi et à travers moi, capable de ressentir toutes mes émotions, je frissonna. Sa main continua de jouer dans mes cheveux tandis que son regard m'englobait.

Je m'efforça de parler sans qu'il voit mon trouble et d'une voix qui ne tremblais pas :

Que veux-tu ?

Je vis alors son visage descendre jusqu'à mon oreille, ses cheveux caressaient ma joue et je le sentis murmurer :

Moi ? Oh si peu de choses !

Il glissa derrière moi si vite que je ne le sentis pas, je sentis alors un grand choc dans mon dos et mes yeux se fermèrent, me plongeant dans les ténèbres…

**Sen** : Voilà c'est le 1er chapitre de ma 1e fanfiction (quand j'y pense ça me fait peur Oo) !

**Jeanne **: Et pourquoi c'est moi qui suis enlevée T-T ?

**Sen** : Parce que c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide XD !


End file.
